


Smoke

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Explicit Sexual Content, Footjobs, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Season 2, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham has Hannibal Lecter issues, in the most aggressive way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Missing sex scene from Season 2.Will's feelings for Hannibal are more complicated than he even admits to himself.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Smoke

“I’ve told you I don’t want you here.” Will opens the door anyway, stepping back letting Hannibal in. Hannibal takes his jacket off and folds it over his arm. 

“You come to my office and home all the time.” 

“That’s different and you know it.” Will walks back, takes a seat on the chair he now keeps in his living room. His bed was upstairs. He didn’t like to think about how much he has changed in the past few months. 

“You still let me in.” Hannibal sits across from him. A very familiar setting. 

“What was I going to do? Turn you away after you drove an hour?” He refuses to offer him something to drink, or food. He hopes Hannibal asks to use the bathroom so he can deny him. 

“You could have. I would have left.” Hannibal puts out his hand so one of the dogs can come up and sniff it. He pats Wintson on the head and doesn’t seem bothered when he lays across his feet. 

Will tries to shake off the thought, that it’s a position he would also like to be in. 

“What do you want?” 

“I’m satisfied here.” Hannibal’s voice was honest. So honest that Will wanted to believe him. He always craves that. Wishing he could believe him. 

Wishes Hannibal didn’t put him jail. Wishes he hadn’t betrayed him like that. 

He thinks about it every day. How they would be right now if Hannibal hadn’t played the cards he did. 

“What do you want Hannibal. It’s late.” 

“I wanted to see you.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Will’s heart clenches in his chest. He wishes the feelings he had bloomed for Hannibal, would disappear. Just like the man he thought Hannibal was. 

“I enjoy your company."

“I do not enjoy you.” Will is lying. He thinks Hannibal is telling the truth. 

“Can I stay the night?” 

Will will never be able to say no. 

~~~ 

Hannibal sucks dick better than anybody else Will knows.

Will throw a hand across his eyes, trying to ignore the image of Hannibal’s soft lips. The feeling of his lips made his toes curl. 

He could feel his balls already tightening, and he can’t help himself from putting a hand tightly in Hannibal’s hair. Holding him down. Hannibal chokes around his cock. 

The sound pushes him over the edge. 

Hannibal swallows around him, easily. Will holds him down, makes him stay until he finishes. When he finally lets him up Hannibal’s face is red. Tears are streaming down his face. 

Will almost feels more satisfied with that view, than his orgasm. He wishes he could bring blood to the skin, see it drip down Hannibals face. See him cry with pain. 

Hannibal ruts against his leg, Will moves away from him. Hannibal’s cock is hard and red between his legs. 

Will moves away so he can press his foot against it. Presses against it hard enough, that he knew it would hurt. 

He knows it hurts. He can see it from the way that Hannibal jerks away from him. But, Hannibal doesn’t move away. Even though Will knows he could, knows Hannibal could push him down on the bed. Choke him until he can’t breathe. Knows Hannibal is physically stronger than him. 

But Hannibal allows him to cause him pain. Nothing frustrates him more. Nothing makes him feel more powerful. 

He presses harder. Not giving Hannibal the friction he desires. Hannibal’s mouth is hanging open, he’s making small gasps. 

Will wishes he could fuck him. Make Hannibal make those gasps as Will fucks him into the bed. Make him gasp and whine. Will won’t though. This isn’t romance he reminds himself, just something to quick to get off too. He won’t ever let it go farther than it currently is. 

He refuses to think about the way that Hannibal would make love to him. He has still yet to kiss him. Blow jobs and cruelty is all they see in the bedroom. 

Hannibal’s eyes never leave his face. Will keeps looking away, staring at his foot. At the wall. Trying to avoid the affection for the man that bubbles up when he looks at him. 

Hannibal whines as he starts to come. Will presses his foot down harder. Stares at him. Hannibal’s eyes are soft when he looks at him. Will wishes he could throw up. Instead, he lays down, lets Hannibal crawl up his body. It’s not holding each other he thinks. It’s not anything. It’s meaningless, no matter how much meaning they most feel for it. 

Hannibal’s breath evens out. Will finds himself stroking his hair. Silently angry with himself. He wishes he didn’t feel so comforted by the weight of him. He’s soothed by the smell of his breath as he breathes out. He wishes he could push him off, demand he leave, and get lost in a bottle of cheap whiskey. 

Instead, he curls his arms around him, presses his face into his hair. Breathing deeply, until he too fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another title and summary could be "granty is trying to fight the writer's block." I hope you enjoyed this! thank you for reading. ((should i do missing sex scenes from other seasons?) )


End file.
